


Feline Love

by hyuneeyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Champagne, Comfort, Creampie, Cum Play, Drink Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Play, Hand Jobs, Ice Cream, M/M, Making Love, Needy Park Chanyeol, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Student Park Chanyeol, Switching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, cum swap, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuneeyeollie/pseuds/hyuneeyeollie
Summary: CEO Baekhyun knew exactly what to do as soon as he got a call from his boyfriend about one of his kittens. Hearing Chanyeol cry over the phone made him want to comfort the younger and shower him with love until he feels better. So he does just that.





	Feline Love

**Author's Note:**

> Upon unexpected events involving two kittens that my boyfriend rescued not so long ago, I came up with the idea for this story the night he called me to inform me about one of the kitten's sudden death. Since we live around 95km apart and I don't know how to drive nor could I go back to his place and skip work the next day I could only wish to be beside him and comfort him the best way I can..
> 
> I did talk to him, tried to calm him down and I succeeded at that at least but he's such a softie so he felt bad for a few days and I was devestated.. I came up with this and asked him about it and he smiled telling me to do it.. He literally told me "Yees write it.. Write how Chanyeol is sad and Baekhyun comes to comfort him and cuddle him and assure him that everything will be okay.." and i asked "Really, you want me to do it?" so he answered "Yeah of course, we are them aren't we?" and I swear to God my heart melted.
> 
> I love him so much so this is somewhat my way of saying that and comforting him.
> 
> He'll also read this, so wish me luck..
> 
> I hope you guys will like it too.. :)
> 
>    
> BIG THANK YOU to my beta, as always, for being here for me whenever I need her, my wonderful and lovely Ruth. I love you!

 

 

 

Baekhyun was going over some papers in his office when his phone lit up, revealing a call from his boyfriend. He quickly answered, "Chanyeol, baby, did you just get up.. Do you miss me already?" he asked teasingly with a smile on his face. He knew the latter always called in the morning when he would wake up and start preparing for his lectures.

"B-Baek.." the person on the other line said shakily and Baekhyun was alarmed. "The kitten...it died.." Chanyeol continued brokenly, starting to sob.

Baekhyun's heart shattered at the sound of his boyfriend crying over the phone and he felt his chest tighten. He already started thinking of what to do when he asked Chanyeol what happened.

"I don't know, it was sleeping when you left last night and right after I woke up I came to check up on it and...and..." his boyfriend broke into another set of sobs while the CEO was already typing an email to his COO, his heartbeat speeding up.

"Chanyeol, sweetheart, calm down please.. I need to finish something and I'll call you right back, okay?"

"O-Okay.. I'm sorry, I know you're at work.."

Baekhyun shook his head and smiled. "Don't apologize, I've told you.. I'll always have time for you.. Now go and take care of the poor thing and I'll talk to you in a few minutes.. I love you.." the CEO tried to sound as comforting as he could, knowing how soft his tall boyfriend was and how he tended to not function well when something very sad happens to him.

"Okay.. I love you too.. Bye.."

Baekhyun took a deep breath and called his secretary. "Hyeon, I'll be leaving work now and won't come back for a few days. Cancel all my meetings and reschedule them for the next week. Send apology presents to the people I was supposed to meet today and inform me if anything else happens. I'll check my emails tonight." he instructed and waited for her to answer with "Alright boss" before he took his phone, wallet and keys and made his way to the parking garage.

He was in his Audi when he called Chanyeol again but the latter didn't answer. Baekhyun got worried as he passed thru the wet streets of Seoul, deciding to stop and buy some comfort food for his boyfriend. While he was at the store, he tried to reach out to Chanyeol again but the taller didn't pick up so he took the biggest box of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, some of Chanyeol's favorite snacks and a bottle of his own favorite champagne and headed for the checkout.

He had a surprise on his mind that he was planning to announce at the right moment which seemed like it was fitting for that day.

The CEO drove across the town to his boyfriend's apartment, thinking about how he met Chanyeol.

 

It happened over 4 years ago when Baekhyun came across a certain video that went viral on Instagram and decided to check it out. In the video was a tall handsome guy playing with some street cats which he claimed he saw for the first time in the description under the video. The CEO had smiled widely as in the video, the lanky guy laughed so cutely in his deep voice which was very contagious. Baekhyun found himself replaying the video several times, laughing even more every time and feeling his mood lighten. He was so into watching it that he totally forgot he was on his verified account and left a simple comment under the video.

"Cute :)" is what the comment said which the famous CEO didn't know would bring so much attention when he went to sleep.

The next day when he woke up he almost had a heart attack from all the notifications he had on his phone and missed calls from his best friends. It was Saturday and he didn't have to go to work, so he had slept longer than usual. He went through the notifications to see what all the fuss was about, noticing how the comment he left got so many likes and replies. He cursed under his breath when he went over the comments addressed to the guy in the video, seeing how several were saying mean things to the tall cutie just because he got Baekhyun's attention. The CEO felt bad because of all the mess he had caused and he quickly typed a private message to the guy, apologizing for the inconvenience he put him through. Baekhyun thought that the owner of the video wouldn't answer him after he read more of the mean comments but he hoped he could get a chance to make it up to the guy.

However, Chanyeol soon answered him and said that it was okay, that he didn't do anything wrong, thanking him for thinking that the video was cute. Baekhyun actually smiled and blushed a bit at the guy's answer. The latter seemed so sweet and the businessman just had to do something about it so he suggested to take him out for lunch one day. This led to a nice long conversation when they met in person, and the sparks flew.

Almost 4 and a half years later Baekhyun was still mesmerized with how his boyfriend was the purest, most softest person he ever met. And he couldn't be more lucky to be with him, despite their age difference and Baekhyun being the CEO of one of the most famous commercial companies in the country.

Chanyeol didn't mind that Baekhyun was 6 years older and that he was a business world celebrity because the older only had eyes for him and him only. The CEO made sure to show him that every day, ever since they got together.

So that's why Baekhyun knew exactly what he had to do to comfort his boyfriend. Taking a leave from work for a few days so he can give Chanyeol all the hugs and kisses he deserves was the first thing he thought of as he knew the latter would need it. It didn't happen often for him to do that all the time they had been together, but when he did, he didn't even think twice as it was all for Chanyeol. He wanted to shower Chanyeol with love until he felt better by being there for him in person, and not just over the phone.

 

Arriving in front of the apartment building where Chanyeol lived, Baekhyun dialed his boyfriend's number again while getting out of the car with the bag of everything he bought, sliding on his raincoat and putting the hood over his head. Not getting an answer he put away his phone as he crossed the street, looking left and right. Just as he was approaching the building he spotted an oddly familiar figure in the park beside it so he walked in it's direction. As he got closer he confirmed that it was Chanyeol even by just seeing the taller's turned back.

"Chanyeol? What are you doing here?" Baekhyun approached the tall figure, placing his free hand on Chanyeol's shoulder not minding the rain pouring over them. When the taller turned to him Baekhyun's throat tightened. Chanyeol looked like a mess, with wet bangs that stuck out under his hood, swollen red eyes, wet stains on his slightly flushed cheeks and his slightly bluish and bitten lips. It was heartwrenching to see him like that, and Baekhyun immediately enclosed his boyfriend in his arms. While one hand soothingly ran over the taller's back, he felt Chanyeol tremble in his hold, a few sobs escaping his mouth. "Baby let's get you inside please, you'll catch a cold." Baekhyun suggested and in return only got a weak nod before he pressed his lips to the taller's cheek. "Come on love, we're gonna take a warm bath. No lectures for you today."

Chanyeol could only comply with what the older was saying. He was already better as soon as he saw Baekhyun, surprised that the smaller even came but feeling so happy that he was with him now. He really needed Baekhyun, but he would never go as far as to ask him to abandon his work for him which the latter did nonetheless and Chanyeol couldn't be more thankful. Baekhyun always knew what to do to make him feel better and the younger felt so lucky because of that. What did he do in his previous life to come upon a person like Baekhyun? He sometimes thought that he wasn't worthy of being with someone like him, but the CEO was quick to convince him otherwise. Baekhyun always made sure that he knew how much he enjoyed Chanyeol's company, ever since day one.

 

Chanyeol often thought about that.

The first time they met was so surreal.

He had been anxious as hell, feeling like it was all a dream.

He had nervously fidgeted his fingers while waiting in a small restaurant where he and Baekhyun had agreed to meet.

But.

When the CEO stepped in and made his way to the younger, Chanyeol's whole body shut down for a few moments.

Apart from Baekhyun looking stunning and handsome as fuck, he was smiling so beautifully that Chanyeol's eyes went wide by reflex and he could swear his breath got caught in his throat. It took him a whole two minutes and the businessman clearing his throat for the taller to compose himself.

They both blushed when Chanyeol blurted out a "Sorry, I just spaced out from your beauty.." and he wanted to slap himself for not thinking before speaking if it weren't for Baekhyun's melodic giggle and the prettiest smile Chanyeol had ever seen.

That definitely broke the ice and they soon engaged themselves in a very pleasant conversation that lasted for almost four hours.

Baekhyun apologized for being late since he couldn't get off work earlier because of a delayed important meeting. The younger was very understanding and he assured the businessman that he didn't wait for too long anyway. They both relaxed a bit after that and started to ask questions about each other.

Chanyeol was always very shy around new people and easily intimidated by them, but Baekhyun's open and witty nature really made him be at ease. He hadn't slept that well the night before their first meeting because he feared that he would embarrass himself in front of the older, especially because Baekhyun was famous. But he got really surprised when the latter turned up in light blue ripped jeans, a beige sweater and stylish shoes. The only contrast was his pink champagne colored hair which suited him perfectly. He looked so casual, explaining that he changed his clothes so he wouldn't stick out that much from Chanyeol and make him uncomfortable, which made the taller's heart flutter and warm up. Baekhyun added that as much as he liked wearing suits, he loved wearing casual or even baggy clothes much more. He told Chanyeol that he was a huge Marvel, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter fan, that he loved reading books and listening to music in his free time. The younger couldn't believe how normal and down to Earth Baekhyun was, how easy it was to talk to him. Even if Baekhyun was such a successful businessman at the age of 27, he was also a geek just like Chanyeol which connected them both even more as they liked almost all the same things. 

Apart from learning some basic stuff about each other, they talked about the video and how Baekhyun was sorry for making such a mess because of the wrong account he used, but he had to admit that if it weren't for that he wouldn't get the chance to meet Chanyeol and tell him that he was even cuter in person.

That caught the taller off guard and he blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, with a flustered smile splayed on his lips which made his cute dimples more prominent.

Baekhyun was in awe at how fast this guy made him fall for him. He wanted nothing more than to see Chanyeol again so he suggested it at the end of their meeting.

"Can I see you again? Maybe for breakfast?"

"I'd love that!" Chanyeol had answered, hiding his giddy smile and evident blush with his palm. Baekhyun could only coo and smile at him, making a mental note to make the guy smile and blush more as he looked absolutely wonderful like that.

They parted ways after the businessman payed for their drinks, but kept thinking about each other until they met again.

And again.

And again.

Until Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore and asked the latter to date him for good.

Chanyeol's cute "Yes please!" made them official.

 

As they made their way to the building and in the elevator, Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hand the whole time. Baekhyun's hand was so warm compared to the taller's, and it made Chanyeol calm down a bit. Pressing the number of Chanyeol's floor the smaller turned to his boyfriend and caressed his wet cheek. "What were you doing outside in the rain baby? Why didn't you answer my calls, I was worried!"

The taller just closed his eyes and leaned into Baekhyun's warm touch while the elevator took them upstairs. He took a deep breath to not burst in tears again before answering. "I went to bury the kitten and I totally forgot to bring my phone.. Sorry"

"Oh Yeollie, sweetheart.." the CEO started softly, combing the bangs out of the taller's eyes. "I'm sorry that this happened and that I wasn't with you this morning. I came as soon as I could and I'll do my best to make you feel better love.."

Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's lips, "I already felt better as soon as I saw you. Thank you Baekhyun. You really didn't have to leave work just for me." He felt guilty that he made the latter abandon his work just to come see him because of something like this. He rescued the kitten just a week ago so he shouldn't be so attached to it but he couldn't help it. He always had a sweet spot for animals, would rather buy food for them than buy new clothes or books for lectures he had. Even in that video that went viral, he was feeding street cats who in exchange got themselves all around him and almost climbed on his head just to get petted by the lanky guy. Baekhyun always teased him about being so soft but took upon himself to buy him things he needed, as well as the food and donations to the animal shelters. Chanyeol told the CEO not to do any of that but the smaller assured him that he wanted to do it and that money wasn't a problem.

"I know I'm being stupid for crying so much but.."

"No, Chanyeol you're not.." Baekhyun said, cutting him off. He cupped the taller's cheek and looked at him with adoration. "You're just my soft boyfriend who loves animals so much, especially cats, and you helped the poor kitty when you found it left outside in the cold.. You already did so much for it, it's not your fault it died. You know the vet said it would be a miracle if it survived, given the fact that it was so weak a week ago when you found it. Please baby, don't beat yourself up about it.."

Chanyeol's eyes got teary again as they locked gazes, not believing just how understanding the smaller always was. He really couldn't get more lucky. "You're right.. I just hoped that the kitten would survive." He said as he fetched for his apartment keys when the elevator announced the arrival on their floor and they went to enter the apartment.

"I know baby, but there wasn't much we could do because the kitten was so small.. It wasn't with it's mother enough to build it's immune system.." Baekhyun explained while he took off his shoes and rain coat after placing the bag on the ground. He then made his way to the kitchen to put away the things he bought for his boyfriend, and after he finished he put his hands on his hips and turned to Chanyeol who was leaning against the kitchen door. "Now, let's go fill that bathtub." Baekhyun said as he took off his suit jacket and hung it on one of the chairs they passed.

Chanyeol was more than happy to obey as he needed just that. Baekhyun knew just how much he loved when they would relax in the bathtub, be it his or Baekhyun's and they sometimes even put bathbombs in it just to make it even more enjoyable and interesting. Although Baekhyun's bathtub was bigger that Chanyeol's, they could still fit in when one of them would bend their knees.

"We don't have any bathbombs tho, I didn't buy any on my way here so hot water should do for now." Baekhyun smiled to Chanyeol as he lead him by the hand to the bathroom. Chanyeol grinned when he noticed how Baekhyun made sure to touch or hold him at any moment he could and his heart was thumping happily just from that. He never stopped falling in love with the smaller and he felt really blessed as to how much Baekhyun actually knew him and payed attention to what he loved, liked and needed. How he knew all that Chanyeol would never know, but he also made efforts to return as much as he could back to his boyfriend. They almost never fought and always talked out everything that bothered them, which wasn't even that much. Everything just seemed to come naturally to their relationship.

Turning on the water and adjusting the temperature, the CEO turned to Chanyeol to help him undress. He loved doing that, babying his tall boyfriend whenever he could and Chanyeol never complained about it. He just basked in the soft and warm touches the older would initiate, feeling happy and loved to no extent. Baekhyun peppered Chanyeol's swollen face with kisses while he rid him of his clothes and told him to get in the tub while he undressed as well.

When the smaller sat behind Chanyeol, he motioned for the younger to lean back onto his chest while he placed his legs around the taller's waist. They didn't want the water to be too deep so Baekhyun turned it off as soon as it reached Chanyeol's shoulders and started to caress his lover's skin. Occasionally he would dip his hand and gather some water just to bring it to the exposed parts of his boyfriend's skin that were cooling off.

"I can't stop thinking about the kitten..I'm-" Chanyeol started, backing into Baekhyun's hold even more, making them flush against each other with his head on the smaller's shoulder.

Baekhyun wiped his boyfriend's face and kissed his head before telling him of his plans to take him to a shelter another day to adopt a kitten since the younger always wanted one. Chanyeol turned a bit in his hold so he could look at the older better and beamed "You would do that?", his eyes sparkling with tears yet again.

"Of course baby, and I'll help you take care of it whenever I can." the CEO declared as he brought his arms around the taller's chest. Chanyeol took one of Baekhyun's hands and squeezed it before kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "Thank you, for everything. I love you." the younger said while looking into the smaller's eyes and kissing him again.

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss and licked Chanyeol's bottom lip before answering "I love you too you big softie and you don't need to thank me for anything.. Now let me wash your hair before the water gets cold."

Chanyeol only grinned before pecking Baekhyun's lips and then moving into a better sitting position to allow the older to reach his head. Baekhyun poured some shampoo on his hand before starting to rub it into the taller's wet hair as the younger dipped his head back a bit more, closing his eyes and relaxing as his boyfriend's slender fingers massaged his scalp. The smaller always knew how to use his hands when it came to Chanyeol and the latter was more than happy to let him have his way with him on any occasion. As the CEO rubbed the shampoo behind his ears Chanyeol couldn't help himself but hum in approval to the pleasure that caused.

"You enjoying yourself baby?" Baekhyun purred in Chanyeol's ear, noticing how the taller visibly shivered at that. His boyfriend only hummed more loudly as a sign for the older to not stop with his ministrations but Baekhyun had to wash the shampoo off before repeating everything for the second time. This time going way slower with his movements. After finishing with the younger's hair and enticing a few more deep hums from him, the CEO continued massaging his boyfriend's neck, shoulders and back. They both loved cleaning and washing each other. It was somehow very intimate and sweet because even if it was a basic thing, they did it so lovingly while looking at each other and literally making love with their eyes. It was the same with feeding. They just loved doing things to each other that they would normally do alone but this felt way better and it also made them end up taking things to bed more often than not. It seemed that they could never get enough of each other.

Slowly, Baekhyun's hands traveled from Chanyeol's back and under his arms to the taller's chest, caressing and shampooing the skin there. Just as he moved his hands over the younger's perked nipples which made Chanyeol flinch a bit because he was ticklish, Baekhyun started lowering his hands down his lover's abs. Chanyeol inhaled sharply when his boyfriend's hands ran lower and lower feeling a blush creep onto his face. "B-Baekhyun.." he called out weakly.

"Well someone's excited.." Baekhyun said, his tone sultry as he took the younger's erect member in his hand and tugged the foreskin all the way down, making Chanyeol moan out loud. "Ooh baby, does that feel good.. Do you want me to continue?" Of course he knew Chanyeol would want him to continue but he wanted to make sure.

When the taller moaned out a low "Yes please.." he reached out for the shower head again to wash the foam out of Chanyeol's hair and his body so he could continue pleasuring his boyfriend. As soon as he turned the water off again and placed the showerhead away, he motioned for Chanyeol to lean back again to get them chest to back, and encircled his legs better around the younger's waist and over his spread thighs. Once he took Chanyeol's length in his right hand, he made sure to tenderly run his other hand across the taller's chest and stomach while kissing his neck. That made Chanyeol slightly jerk and get goosebumps all over his body which just felt even better with the building pleasure from the older's slow pumps on his already rock hard cock.

The bathroom echoed with the splashing water sounds and Chanyeol's irregular, shallow breathing with frequent moans and gasps that escaped his lips when Baekhyun would change the way of stroking him or giving some attention to his cockhead which his boyfriend knew was very sensitive. Soon there were sloppy wet sounds of Baekhyun's mouth kissing, biting or lapping across the skin of the taller's jaw, neck and shoulder that made the atmosphere even hotter.

"Are you gonna cum for me Chanyeol?" the CEO asked seductively before biting the younger's earlobe then licking and sucking on it slightly, while flicking his wrist more harshly and adding to the speed of his strokes. He felt Chanyeol's dick twitch a few times in his hand while he jerked him off and was certain that the taller was about to burst soon. Once Chanyeol moaned out a deep "Don't stop.." the smaller only quickened his pace and started tweaking Chanyeol's nipple. That made the younger go crazy from pleasure and start chanting "I'm gonna cum.. Baekhyun.. I'm gonna cum..". When Baekhyun attacked his neck once again, Chanyeol felt the familiar warmth in his core exploding, sending him over the edge. White ropes of cum were spurted into the water as his body shudderd from the severity of the orgasm.

"That's it baby, good boy.." the CEO murmured while the younger rode off his orgasm by bucking his hips up and fucking into the smaller's hand. The movement made the water spill a bit over the tub and onto the floor but it also made friction for Baekhyun's hard member that rubbed against the taller's back.

When the sensation of his release faltered, Chanyeol turned his head to Baekhyun and captured his lips. "Damn.. that was.. God I love you." he muttered out after he broke the kiss, still a little breathless. He backed off from the smaller just to see the CEO sporting a hard on and he immediately reached out for it. Baekhyun stopped him by taking his wrist and shaking his head, a smile on his face. Scooting a bit closer to the younger again he explained "You don't have to, it's okay.. We need to wash ourselves off and get out of this cold water.."

"But.."

"Later.. You're more important now.." Baekhyun assured, pecking the younger's pout and making Chanyeol's heart warm at those words. "Stand up, let me wash you.." And the taller did stand up slowly, turning to face his boyfriend and offer him a hand.

 

 

After finishing up in the bathroom they dried themselves with towels and Baekhyun took extra care with his boyfriend's hair. Then they made their way to Chanyeol's bedroom to fetch some warm clothes, discarding the dirty ones in the laundry basket. Putting on hoodies and sweatpants, they were ready to go and cuddle up on the couch while watching a movie. Baekhyun went to the kitchen to get the snacks and ice cream which was still in the plastic bag in the refrigerator, melted just enough to be eaten. "Wanna eat the snacks first or the ice cream?" Baekhyun asked as he made his way to the couch where Chanyeol had already made himself comfortable.

"You bought ice cream?! Yaay!!" Chanyeol squealed and threw himself on Baekhyun as soon as the older sat down and placed all the stuff he brought on the coffee table in front of them. The taller began to smooch the CEO all over his face, kissing him on the lips a few times and making the smaller giggle. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." the younger repeated between kisses while Baekhyun just smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around his giant puppy boyfriend. "I love you too.. Now get off me, I wanna eat ice cream too.." the CEO grumbled against his boyfriend's lips and smacked him on the shoulder so he would retreat, but instead of completely backing off of him, Chanyeol situated himself on his side, half lying across Baekhyun's lap, resting his elbow right beside Baekhyun's right thigh.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and chuckled at the fact that Chanyeol could've just sat beside him and cuddled up to watch the movie like a normal couple but instead he chose to plaster himself over the smaller. Since there was no other way to eat the ice cream, they placed the bowl on the couch next to the taller's arm so Chanyeol could stretch his left arm to dig in the bowl and Baekhyun could reach with his right arm. Since his left arm was free, the older used it to card his fingers through his boyfriend's newly dried and fluffy hair.

They picked Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban to watch and after almost 30 minutes into the film, Baekhyun started thinking.

He had a surprise "suggestion" he wanted to ask Chanyeol, and he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about it. He was sure about the question, he was sure of his feelings towards the younger, he was sure about them as a couple, but he still wasn't sure if it was the right time. It seemed like it was a good idea this morning since that was something he had been thinking of asking for a while now but maybe it would be too soon for the taller. He tried to calm his nerves by thinking of something else, something positive or even try to focus on the film but he couldn't forget the champagne he bought and how Chanyeol could easily notice it if he goes to the fridge. The latter would ask what are they celebrating because Baekhyun only bought champagne when something important happened.

Which reminded him of their first time.

 

They didn't plan it beforehand as it was supposed to be just dinner at the CEO's place, but it turned out to be more than that. Baekhyun had cooked dinner for them and bought champagne for when they took things to his couch. Whether it was the delicious meal, or the champagne, or the fact that they talked so intimately while they sat on the couch together, the taller couldn't help being turned on while keeping his eyes on Baekhyun in his working attire which the businessman didn't have time to change. Something definitely was in the air that night, because even if they talked about totally random stuff, the older telling Chanyeol about his work while looking like a whole meal with spread thighs and glass of champagne in his hand, the taller couldn't stop himself from blurting out "Baekhyun.. Would you sleep with me..". That caught both of them off guard as it was a really two sided request. They had slept in the same bed together a few times already but nothing more. So Baekhyun gulped down a large amount of champagne before answering "But we already.." and he was cut off by the taller's "I don't mean it literally.. I want us to..to..You know..". And the CEO couldn't think of anything else except how he would finally show his boyfriend how much he wanted him. "You want me to make love to you? Is that it?" was what Baekhyun asked while he kissed the back of Chanyeol's hand which the taller had put over his blushing face. The younger nodding was what made them both move. The businessman to place both of their glasses on the table and to slowly lower the younger's hand while kissing his palm, and Chanyeol to blush even more but get the courage to connect their lips together. Everything else was a mess as their make out session became more fervent and full of want, with clashing teeth and dancing tongues while they rid each other of clothes. They didn't rush anything except the discarding of clothes so they could feel more with skin on skin. It made things more intimate and loving every time they were touching each other. They had shared intimate touches before, even made each other cum a few times, but they never took it further than that just because they both wanted to make it special and spontaneous. Chanyeol was a virgin and Baekhyun would never force him into anything. So that night was a perfect time to finally connect on all levels as the younger felt ready enough. It was only a few months into their relationship but it was enough for him to know that his boyfriend was the only person he would want to deflower him. And Baekhyun was more than happy and honored to be that person. He made sure the taller was comfortable, feeling good at all times, consented with everything he did to him and enjoyed every part of their first time.

So champagne always made him think of this special intimate moment, and the bubbly drink became their main thing to celebrate important things with.

 

The CEO didn't even notice how much he had spaced out until he realized how hot the room suddenly felt even if they were eating ice cream. He flinched when he felt his dick throb, almost fully hard from the memory of their first time that he recalled. Baekhyun prayed that his boyfriend didn't notice but to no avail because Chanyeol unexpectedly turned to him and asked "Since when do you get hard to Harry Potter movies?". The smaller blushed bright red and felt his eyes getting wide, his breath caught in his throat as he started to stutter "N-No..I wasn't..I-..No..". The taller's deep laugh was what made him confused but then his boyfriend spoke up and made him twitch in his pants. "I'm just messing with you.. You've been feeling up my ass for the past 10 minutes so I suppose now is "later"?" Chanyeol asked with a smirk, deliberately leaning against the older's evident bulge. Baekhyun hadn't even noticed where his hand had ended up while he was deep in his thoughts.

While waiting for an answer, the taller moved off his boyfriend's lap and kissed him fully on the lips without a warning. He also wanted the CEO, feeling that way ever since they were in the tub. "Will you tell me what you were thinking off?" he asked, continuing to palm the older over his sweatpants while he bit the smaller's bottom lip and sucked on it. That enticed a low grunt and a shudder from Baekhyun who was having a really hard time staying calm. "I remembered our first time and uh, well..." he murmured while concentrating on the exhilarating pleasure the younger was causing him. "Oh, so that's what got you hard babe.. I remember how good you made me feel that day. How perfect we made each other feel."

At that the CEO lost it, discarding the spoon into the ice cream bowl and attacking Chanyeol's lips with all he had. Licking into his mouth with overwhelming lust he had for the younger, Baekhyun couldn't help thinking about all the ways he wanted to worship Chanyeol since that morning. But he didn't want to do anything before his boyfriend stopped feeling sad, so the taller's next sentence was a very pleasant surprise. "I want you to fuck me nice and slow until we both cum at least twice.." the younger's deep voice echoed in Baekhyun's mind and he couldn't keep his hips from bucking up into the taller's hand.

"Baby are you sure?" the businessman asked gently against Chanyeol's lips.

"I feel like that's exactly what I need right now.." his boyfriend answered and claimed the smaller's lips again, moving to straddle his lap.

They began kissing more gently, enjoying the wet play of their tongues while they held onto each other. "I want to worship you baby.. I want to show you just how much I love you.." Baekhyun spoke between the kisses, his hands coming down to the hem of the taller's hoodie and slipping under it to caress the hot skin. Chanyeol moaned in approval, sucking onto the older's tongue before allowing him to take off his top. They continued kissing as the smaller ran his palms all over his boyfriend's upper body. When the CEO started to tease his perked and sensitive nipples the younger's fingers found their way into Baekhyun's hair, slightly tugging at it whenever he felt too overwhelmed with the sensation. A deep, strangled whine erupted from within him as Baekhyun kissed down his jaw, neck and collarbone to clasp his mouth around one of his nipples, sucking at it hard. That made Chanyeol arch forward and throw his head back to moan out loud, his dick twitching at the feeling. "Baekhyun.. p-please.." his voice was weak and his breathing was labored already which made Baekhyun back off a little and look up at him. "Look how hard this made you.." the older teased as he fondled the taller's erection through the thick fabric of his sweatpants. "You like it Yeollie.. You like when I suck and play with your nipples.." the CEO explained darkly, smirking and biting his bottom lip before he dove in again to give the attention to Chanyeol's other nipple. His love's other nipple mustn't feel neglected. Chanyeol could only moan and enjoy, cursing himself for having such sensitive buds but also because Baekhyun was right. "Yes, yes I love it.. But it's too much.. I can't stop squirming.." he moaned out, shaking his head. "Please, please.. I can't take it.." and that made his boyfriend stop.

The smaller straightened up to claim his lover's lips once again and possessively gripped the younger's hips. "I won't tease you anymore.. I promise.. Now let me get back to work." Baekhyun reassured him and kissed him again to emphasize what he said. When Chanyeol smiled and nodded, the older motioned for his boyfriend to lift himself from his lap but stay on his knees. The taller looked confused for a bit until Baekhyun started to mouth and lick down his abs and navel, leaving sloppy kisses over the smooth skin. He tried to muffle down his embarrassing noises by biting down his lips hard but the CEO quickly caught that and said "Don't tone yourself down baby, I love hearing you.. You sound amazing..". Even if he heard those words so many times before, the younger couldn't stop the blush from spreading from his face down to his chest. He was shy whenever Baekhyun praised and complimented him, even after all their time together, but he also felt the sincerity of those words which made him feel warm and loved. The older used them whenever he could just as he promised to himself the day they first met. The CEO had a mission to make the tall boy smile and blush at any given chance, because besides Chanyeol looking the cutest and most beautiful like that, he also knew how much power words have when they are spoken with love.

Baekhyun sucked a love mark right above the waistband of his boyfriend's pants which made Chanyeol shiver from his hot breath and strands of hair that touched his skin. The smaller brought his fingers to hook them under the seams of both remaining parts of Chanyeol's clothing, pulling the boxers and sweatpants down the taller's thighs, eyeing the proud length that was finally freed from it's comfiness. He unconsciously licked his lips upon the sight of a single glistening bead of precum that rested on the younger's cockhead. "Can I taste you baby?" the CEO asked with a whisper, still looking at his boyfriend's member and feeling his mouth water. When he looked up at his lover's face and started moving his palms across the other's hips and pelvis, he saw Chanyeol was looking down at him with a shy smile while he bit his thumb. Baekhyun's eyes got darker from the sight and he brought his right hand to pull his boyfriend's thumb out of his mouth. "Please don't do that, you know I go crazy from it..." he pleaded because he knew his love was teasing him. "I don't want to rush this.. I'll give you everything anyway.." and that made the tall guy blush again and his dick visibly twitch in front of the older's face. "Answer me Yeollie.." the CEO demanded firmly, placing kisses everywhere he could reach except for where he really wanted.

"Mmh, please.."

"Please what?"

A blush and a bite to his lip. "Please taste me.."

The older didn't wait any longer before he started licking and sucking on the reddening tip. "Oh fuck.." was the only thing Chanyeol repeated over and over, as his boyfriend sucked the head of his cock or engulfed the whole length in his mouth, skillfully deepthroating the latter. Through all the pleasure Baekhyun was giving him, the younger got so dazed that he didn't register what the CEO wanted when he pressed two fingers to his lips. "Suck on them sweetheart.." the man under him demanded briefly detaching his mouth from him and then going back to slowly bob his head up and down the taller's girth. After some time of feeling Chanyeol's tongue lapping around his digits and concluding that they were coated enough with saliva, he pulled them out of his boyfriend's mouth and brought them to his rim. Chanyeol whined when the fingers left his mouth but soon after that a moan broke out of him because of a finger that was carefully prodding inside his somewhat loose hole. "Aahh Baekhyun.." he cried out as he pushed himself more onto the single digit, feeling needy and horny as hell. "Fuck baby, you're still loose from yesterday.. That's so sexy.." Baekhyun growled, raking his teeth over the place where he previously left the hickey. It didn't take him much to put both fingers inside his lover and continue to suck him off but as soon as Chanyeol was close to filling the older's mouth, the taller gently pushed Baekhyun away. "I don't want to cum again so soon.." he explained when the CEO looked up at him in confusion, lips swollen and glistening with spit, looking like the wettest dream. The younger sat back on the smaller's lap, bringing his arms around Baekhyun's neck and one hand tangling in the hair on the businessman's nape. He kissed him deeply, slowly, while he unconsciously rocked his hips and rubbed his member with Baekhyun's clothed one. "P-Please Baekhyun... I want you inside me.." Chanyeol said in a raspy voice, clenching slightly around the motionless fingers that were still inside of him. 

"Fuck baby.." the older breathed out. "Let me finish preparing you then.." Baekhyun smiled at his needy boyfriend and kissed Chanyeol's nose mole, although he was barely controlling himself from all the things his lover did to him. Chanyeol made him go crazy with want whenever he acted like that, like he couldn't wait a second longer until they are molded together. Which was always, but hey, Baekhyun wasn't complaining. So he crashed their lips together once again because he himself wasn't very patient when it came to getting intimate with the younger. It was like an instant appetite that awakens within him. Chanyeol was very aware of that and he used it against him often, teasing him to no extent which just made him more riled up and affectionate towards the other, more passionate and wild in bed. He knew they both enjoyed it every time, or else Chanyeol wouldn't tempt him. But now, he was really trying his best to not give in to Chanyeol's obvious provocations because he really wanted to take his time with worshiping and slowly making love to him just like the younger previously asked him to. Upon breaking the kiss he told the taller to fetch the lube from under the coffee table and plaster himself over his lap again.

When Chanyeol made himself comfortable with his middle part right across the older's thighs, the CEO inhaled sharply before he started fondling the younger's firm behind.

"Damn baby how much I love your ass.." Baekhyun exclaimed huskily.

"Just my ass hmm..?" his boyfriend teased.

"Of course not.. And you know it.."

The taller just chuckled but soon after a surprised gasp escaped his lips when he felt something cold and wet touching his hole. "B-Baekhyun.." he moaned out when a lubed up finger entered his warmness again. He felt a bit guilty because he was so eager and impatient to connect with his boyfriend even if he knew that Baekhyun would only bring him pleasure with his worshiping. He loved how Baekhyun knew exactly in which way to touch him, to kiss him, to please him, to make him want more and more every time they were intimate. He loved the way the older would talk affectionately, telling him what he wanted to do to him, what he was about to do to him. It made his skin burn, his insides to catch flame, his blood to boil, his heart to warm up. It made him delirious with desire and overwhelmed with love for the businessman, he just couldn't help but crave for him all the time. In every possible way.

That's why he didn't want to act so demanding but he really needed Baekhyun to fuck the sadness out of him, to distract him from overthinking and blaming himself. To love him and comfort him with his hands, mouth, cock. "Mmhh, give me more.." he shamelessly demanded, wiggling his butt slightly while his boyfriend moved the single digit inside of him. Chanyeol spread his legs more as Baekhyun did what he asked by crooking his two fingers downwards to massage his lover's prostate which was not that far from his entrance. That instantly made the younger drool and leak as it sent jolts right to his core and electrifying pleasure to spread all over his body. The feeling of his sweet spot getting played with was so addicting, he began moving his hips backwards to feel more pressure on his sensitive bundle of nerves. He felt so slutty as he moaned like a whore while Baekhyun had his way with his ass, but he wasn't ashamed. He was losing himself in the pleasure and he would've pleaded for more if his boyfriend didn't add the third finger, slapping one of his ass cheeks as he prodded them inside. Chanyeol's hips started moving faster as he felt the building heat in his lower stomach. "Baekhyun...Baekhyun.." he chanted before he felt another slap across his behind, this time covering both halves of his butt.

"Are you going to cum baby? Didn't you say you want to wait a bit longer?"

Chanyeol reacted, stopping his movements just at the brink of his climax, panting and drooling on the couch. He felt a slight burn in the pit of his stomach and his cock throbbing because of the postponed release but he knew that that would just enhance the pleasure and prolong his next orgasm when it came. They weren't particularly into edging but this was one of those times when it just seemed like a good decision, even though it was almost torturous. Just as he was about to say something after he took a deep breath, Baekhyun moved out from under him. "Babe, what are you...Oohh-" his boyfriend moved to sit between his legs now, pulling his fingers in and out of him in a lazy pace just to keep him aching.

While he made sure that his lover's hole was stretched and lubed enough, Baekhyun searched for the box of tissues they kept near the lube under the table. He gently pulled out his fingers and reached out to take a few tissues to wipe the remaining lube of his hand. Upon doing that, his eyes darted on the ice cream bowl that was now on the table where Chanyeol moved it before he had fetched the lube. And the older got an idea. Taking his clothes off and getting between Chanyeol's legs again, Baekhyun poured some lube over his hand and started palming his own member.

Chanyeol turned his head to look at the older and felt himself twitching upon the sight that met his eyes. Baekhyun, in all his naked glory, smirking at him, his eyes dark and lustful while he stroke himself seductively. A low whine slipped from the younger's lips while he waited for his lover to enter him but he got the shock of his life when the CEO unexpectedly dove forward between his ass cheeks and released something cold inside his gaping hole. " Oh my God, Baekhyun what are you doing?!" the taller cried out as he felt Baekhyun lapping around his rim, expertly sucking on it and tongue fucking him in the process. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he felt goosebumps erupt all over his body from the way Baekhyun was eating him out with his cold tongue. "F-Fuck..why is your tongue cold..Baekhyun..did you-..?!"

"I always wanted to put something sweet inside you and eat you out like the dessert you are.."

The younger could only blush and whimper at the compliment, feeling his hole clenching around his boyfriend's wet muscle. It didn't take him long to start rocking his hips backwards and take a hold of the older's hair in an attempt to allow him to reach deeper with his tongue and make Chanyeol's toes curl from the pleasure. A choked out moan left his mouth when Baekhyun spread his ass for better access and instructed him to "Push the ice cream out love.. feed me with your sweetness..". When he felt that the businessman reached and licked right at his sweet spot, he couldn't contain himself from moving his hips to meet the smaller's tongue and grunt continuously at the building orgasm. "Please Baekhyun, please... I'm so close.." his eyes were half lidded as his head slumped against the couch, unable to keep it up from the intensity of the heat that pooled down south. He was panting heavily when Baekhyun suddenly stopped and swiftly entered him without a warning, hitting his sweet spot directly but continued to leisurely thrust deep inside him.

Baekhyun lowered himself and gently pulled Chanyeol's jaw to make their lips meet passionately, a little apology for entering him like that escaping his lips between their intakes of breath. The younger only shook his head and smiled weakly because he wasn't able to do anything else as he was so close to falling apart under his lover. The CEO kissed a few places of his boyfriend's face before he started to mouth across the taller's jaw, down his neck and shoulder as he moved them both on their sides. He bent his leg at his knee so he could deliver sharper thrusts that would make them both climax very soon. Chanyeol started to whimper and whine more frequently which made the older say, "Baby, I love how you take me so well.." He spoke against the skin of the taller's shoulder while he brought him closer against him with a hand over his boyfriend's chest. "I love how you moan for me and beg for me to take you.." he continued to whisper as he moved his hand down the other's abdomen to the younger's lower stomach, carding his nails over the skin in the process. He heard Chanyeol inhale sharply at that so he snapped his hips harshly, making the other release a loud moan. "Chanyeol.. I love you.." Baekhyun chanted as he felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach while the taller tightened around his cock indicating that he was close as well.

"Baekhyun...I love you too.. Oh God, I'm gonna cum so hard.."

"Cum baby, I got you.." and with those words Chanyeol started cumming. Baekhyun didn't stop with his movements, prolonging Chanyeol's release and holding him firmly through the whole thing. The orgasm was so intense it resulted in a full body convulsion while the younger chanted his lover's name like a mantra while the orgasm ripped through him strongly. White, warm liquid spurted all over the taller's abdomen, Baekhyun's hand and the couch while he shook uncontrollably, tears starting to stream down his cheeks from the tenacity of his heartbeat. The older followed after him soon as his boyfriend's hole clenched repeatedly, milking him throughout his own peak.

As they were coming down from their high, still slightly rocking their hips back and forth, trying to calm down their hearts and catch their breath, Baekhyun brought the cum stained hand to his mouth. Chanyeol's blurry eyes followed the CEO's movement and he let out a weak and almost audible growl inside his throat at the sight of Baekhyun's tongue licking the liquid from his fingers with a blissed out face. The smaller moaned around his fingers and opened his eyes, just to notice the look on his boyfriend's face and the way Chanyeol was licking his lips. "I was dying to taste you baby.. Here, let me share.." the older smirked before he claimed his lover's lips, the taller straining his neck over his shoulder so they can connect in a heated liplock. Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol's chin with one hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb as they swapped the cum through their tongues. Humming at the taste of his own fluids, the younger winced a bit when he felt Baekhyun's dick throb inside of him. He immediately started getting hard again, surprising himself a bit because he didn't know he would even be able to after that mindblowing orgasm he just had. But he knew that he could never get enough of Baekhyun and that that was just a natural response to his boyfriend's touches.

"Move in with me..?" came out of nowhere as they parted after a while. Chanyeol's eyes shot open to see Baekhyun's face just inches apart from his own, eyes sparkling and looking at him in anticipation. "W-What did you just say?" the taller asked, afraid that his still hazy mind was playing with him and his heart.

"I want you to move in with me.." Baekhyun started, rubbing the blushing cheek of his boyfriend with the tips of his fingers while his eyes searched for any sort of feeling from the latter other than confusion. "I've been meaning to ask you for some time already, and I can't think of a better moment to do so.." he continued gently, feeling his throat tighten from the gathering emotions. "I want to lay down with you, wake up with you and come back home to you, every day.." the CEO stopped to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's seemingly quivering lower lip. When he looked back into Chanyeol's eyes, he saw tears pilled in the corners, ready to spill any second. "Baby, are those happy tears? Please say they are.." the smaller cooed at his lover, feeling his own eyes starting to tear up. When Chanyeol nodded and smiled, the tears spilled down his cheeks so Baekhyun quickly kissed and thumbed them away. "I love you Chanyeol.. I love you with all my heart.. Please come live with me.." and he kissed him again when the younger let out a shaky "Yes". The older smiled into the kiss as he added one more thing against the latter's plump mouth. "We will adopt as many kittens as you want.. If you want more than one.." he chuckled at Chanyeol's surprised gasp and wide smile before he continued kissing him.

"But now.. We gotta celebrate.." Baekhyun announced after a few more thorough kisses.

"We don't have any cham-..." Chanyeol started but the look on his boyfriend's face said everything. "You bought some didn't you?" the younger laughed at the way Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows.

Then they both remembered that they were still connected with Baekhyun still inside Chanyeol, so the older suggested. "Do you wanna ruin the couch some more or do you want me to plug you up until we finish celebrating?" he said in a sultry tone, smirking at the taller. "I mean, you won't be needing this couch much longer anyway and we kinda ruined it already so we can pay the landlord to replace it once you move out from here." That made sense and it was a good idea, but Chanyeol loved when Baekhyun would put the jeweled butt plug inside him after he filled him up. The thought alone made him hot and bothered all over again, so without much thinking he just said "Put a plug in me, I want your cum to stay inside.." and pecked the CEO's lips.

Baekhyun was startled for a moment, fully absorbing what he just heard and the way Chanyeol said it before he let out a breath he held in. "Damn baby I love when you say that.. You really know how to get me hard in an instant.." he said, biting his boyfriend's shoulder and moving to mouth at his neck a little before telling him to reach out for the plug.

They moved so Chanyeol could be on his stomach again and Baekhyun to pull out slowly from above so not a single drop would spill out. "That's it baby.. Look how pretty your hole is.." the smaller noticed as he held his semi hard member in one hand and spread one of his lover's ass cheeks to take a better look. "So pink and gaping, filled with my sperm.. Fuck, what a sight.. It's making me hard..". Chanyeol couldn't keep himself from biting his lower lip and blushing at the sudden attention his ass was getting. The way Baekhyun hungrily eyed his exposed hole made him aroused again. 

The CEO reached for the toy that the younger held in his hand and put the steel plug inside his own mouth to make it wet and warm so Chanyeol wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Soon after he instructed the latter to spread his buttocks so he could push it in. As the plug started to sink in the taller held his breath. It was still a bit cold but he was thankful that his boyfriend warmed it a bit. "Mmhh, Baekhyun.." he called out as the feeling of the toy getting deeper became pleasurable. "Ooff baby, some of my seed spilled out.. Don't move.." the older said and Chanyeol thought he would get some tissues but the businessman just deadass lowered himself and licked all around the jewel where the cum got out. That made the taller shiver and moan just a bit from the actions of his lewd lover. "Mmm, sweet.. You still taste like chocolate ice cream.." Baekhyun commented and straightened up.

"Wait!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

"What?" Baekhyun followed where the younger's eyes were looking. As he was about to ask again what it was since he saw nothing on his lower stomach, the taller moved to kneel down beside the couch.

Not waiting any longer, Chanyeol took his boyfriend's length in his mouth to suck it clean. Baekhyun's legs went weak at that and he reached out by reflex to hold the other's hair to keep himself grounded. "Chanyeol.." he started shakily, looking down at the way the latter swallowed him all the way in while he looked up at the older. Baekhyun felt himself throb on the younger's tongue, slowly getting harder by each suck. "I could've just used a tissue.."

"Oh yeah? Just like how you did when you put the plug inside me.." the taller snorted before getting back to deepthroating the CEO, feeling Baekhyun's dick getting bigger in his mouth which definitely had it's effect on his own member.

"Baby if you keep going like that I won't make it to the fridge and we won't celebrate properly.. We will break the tradition.." Baekhyun took a hold of his lover's chin with his right hand before he held the base of his cock with the other and started to pull out. His head fell back when Chanyeol, the tease that he is, sucked harder on his cockhead just before it left his mouth. The older shook his head and smirked at his boyfriend before he bent forward to kiss his lips and forehead and then he made his way to the kitchen.

In the meantime, Chanyeol lazily climbed on the couch again, trying not to move too much because of the plug. He found a comfortable position and waited for his boyfriend to bring their drink. Just moments after, Baekhyun came back with the glasses and a bottle of their favorite champagne. The CEO handed him the glasses and shook the bottle a few times before opening it with the familiar pop. The liquid poured a bit over his naked torso but he swiftly held the bottle over the glasses, a few drops falling over Chanyeol's thighs and on the couch. "I'm definitely paying the landlord for this couch.." the smaller concluded through a laugh, filling their glasses to the brim. Leaving the bottle on the table he then climbed on the younger's lap, taking one of the glasses from him. "A toast, to our new life together.." Baekhyun smiled and clinked their glasses while Chanyeol responded with "Cheers to us.." and they both took a large sip of the champagne, maintaining the eye contact.

"Now, where were we?" the older asked as he took another sip before he moved closer on Chanyeol's lap. He gently pressed their lips together and started moving his own against the younger's plump ones. Slow but firm licks followed sensual noises they both let out during the kiss. It all became even hotter when they started using their free hands to intertwine them in each others hair, tugging lightly and bringing each other closer as they deepened the kiss.

For a few whole minutes you could only hear their heavy breathing and the sounds of their wet make out until Chanyeol ran his hand down Baekhyun's spine and gripped one of his ass cheeks. That invoked a low moan from the older as he rolled his hips down on the taller's lap. "Fuck Chanyeol, I wanna ride you so bad.."

"Is that what you meant by celebrating?" the younger asked with a smirk.

"Can you blame me? You know I can't get enough of you.."

"As I can't get enough of you.."

"Then? Will you prepare me for your cock big boy?"

"With pleasure.."

Gulping down the rest of his drink, Chanyeol moved them forward a bit to stretch his arm and leave his glass on the table, reaching for lube. In the meantime Baekhyun turned to take the bottle of champagne and pour some more for himself. As the CEO drank his favorite sparkling wine, he felt something sticky and cold getting rubbed around his rim. He was about to tell the younger that he wanted to leave the bottle back at the table but Chanyeol's next sentence got his attention. "Pour some of the champagne over your chest babe.. I want to lick it off of you.." Baekhyun was stunned but also amused at the sudden suggestion, doing as he was asked without even questioning it. He threw his head back a bit and spilled the liquid over himself, feeling it drip down his body to his crotch. "Fuck, you look so sinful like this.." the taller groaned in his deep voice thick with arousal as he raked his eyes over his lover. He didn't mind that the liquid got on his stomach and his groin as well as he started devouring Baekhyun's wet but flawless skin. "Let me worship you now too.." He licked, sucked and bit everywhere he could all while he spread the older's behind to slide his index finger in his lover's tightness.

"Mmmh Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mewled with his head still thrown back as Chanyeol slowly nibbled down his neck to one of his nipples while he gently stretched him with one finger. That made the smaller roll his hips again and rub their members together which also made the younger suck his rosebud harder. "More baby, more fingers.." The CEO demanded and downed his drink in one go, reaching behind him to place the glass on the table as the taller's hand moved to his upper back to prevent him from falling. When Chanyeol brought the older back against his chest he connected their lips while adding another finger and scissoring his digits inside him.

"Oohh yes, baby, your fingers are so thick.. I love how you stretch me open.." Baekhyun praised sincerely, knowing that the younger would get flustered from that, but also, more confident and bold with his touches. Chanyeol knew how to make him go crazy with just his fingers, so it was not a surprise that the businessman was already falling apart on his lap. "You like when I finger you like this babe?" Chanyeol asked daringly. He needed words. He needed his love to approve of the way he explored his velvety walls, pushing the digits in knuckles-deep. "I love it Yeollie..I love how you fuck my tight hole with them.." the smaller answered, stabbing himself back and forth on his boyfriend's fingers, earning himself a rough slap across his right cheek. He growled at that as he felt his skin burn and his entrance tighten. A few spanks while he gets finger-fucked was always a yes for Baekhyun, as the sting only added to the pleasure.

 "Fuck Baek, you're so tight.. I can't wait to be inside you..". The younger was fully hard once again, thanks to all the things the CEO told him. He loved how obscene the older could be with his behavior and his words, which made him even more eager to wreck the man in his arms. He pulled out his fingers just to add more lube and push three of them back inside Baekhyun's slicked slit. Leisurely drilling inside the smaller, he took a hold of both their lengths with his big hand and started pumping them lazily while he mouthed and licked into the older's inviting mouth.

As they parted for breath, Baekhyun took a few sips directly from the bottle and shared the last one with Chanyeol through a kiss, then rubbed his tongue with his boyfriend's to share the taste of the alcohol. His grip loosened from the now empty bottle, which fell onto the couch next to them. He took the bottle of lube in his hand to pour it in his palm while he murmured against the taller's lips. "Are your ready baby?" the older slurred. Feeling the effects of the alcohol. "I'm gonna ride you like there's no tomorrow.."  He slightly smacked the younger's hand around their members to replace it with his own, coating Chanyeol's girth more generously.

Chanyeol whimpered at the sudden wet but warm feeling around his cock as his hips jerked and the plug inside him moved just a tad deeper. Baekhyun rubbed his reddening tip a little more than he could take but as he was about to protest, a long strained moan left his mouth instead, while the older sank down on his dick. "Fuuck.." was the only thing he breathed out while his cock pulsed inside Baekhyun's smoldering heat.

Once the whole shaft was situated inside him, Baekhyun finally exhaled. It took him a few moment to adjust to the size but when he did, his arms immediately shot up to wrap themselves around the taller's neck. "Hello.." the CEO said through a snicker. "I know we were barely intimate the past few days, but it's understandable because of everything that was going on.." he started moving up and down the length in painfully slow rhythm, drawing heavy breaths from both of them. "But I really missed you.." the older confessed, biting his lip while looking into his boyfriend's eyes and playing with the hair on the taller's nape.

The younger shut his eyes when Baekhyun sank down on him completely, but then he opened them and pecked the mole just above the smaller's upper lip. "And I missed you, my love.. I really, genuinely missed you, missed us, together, like this.." Chanyeol felt his chest filling with warmth again. He loved Baekhyun without an end, and being with him was always his favorite thing. Even if it was just them in the room together doing their own things but sitting close so they can feel each others warmth and be calm. But after some time he would miss being wrapped around the other the way he was now. 

Their hearts beating close together while their hands would soothe, touch, grip, tug.

While their lips trace, bruise, kiss, love.

While their bodies move in sync and become one.

"Oh God how much I love you.." Baekhyun cupped his lover's cheeks and kissed him hard, speeding up his movements. That made Chanyeol moan into his mouth and wrap his hand around the smaller's lithe frame, one hand holding his nape while the other groped his ass. The older moaned loudly as he rolled his hips in a different angle, making Chanyeol's dick rub against his prostate in the most delightful way. The taller's lips immediately found the sensitive spot behind his boyfriend's ear and he started sucking at it while his lover bounced on top of him. "I love how you fill me up so beautifully.. I love how you hold me and kiss me while I bring us both closer to heaven.. Chanyeol, I'm close.." he panted as he began swaying his hips more vigorously, becoming impossibly tight around the younger's pulsating cock.

"Make us cum babe.." is all what Chanyeol could mutter against Baekhyun's heated and reddening skin.

And with a loud cry, Baekhyun began to shake and clench around the throbbing muscle inside him. The friction of his own cock rubbing between their bodies sent him into maddening bliss as he squirted his hot seed all over their chest and abs. This sight itself provoked Chanyeol's release as his body barely processed anything else except the feeling of his lover's cum still inside him around the toy which was perfectly moving with their motions and the tight, warm wetness around his pride that was milking him dry. The pleasure was immense and overwhelming, they both saw white behind their closed eyelids while they still moved in unison, riding their orgasms and kissing hungrily, stealing each other's moans and breaths.

Trying to come back to themselves while their minds were swimming in the post orgasmic ecstasy, they didn't care about anything but this moment that they shared. Even with heavy eyelids, swollen and spit covered lips, they didn't part from their kiss as they poured everything they held in for days into it. Kissing the life out of each other was always their most favorite thing, sometimes even more than the act of love itself. It was their way of communicating with each other, bonding on another level.

After a good twenty minutes of just melting against each other, Baekhyun broke the kiss reluctantly because he wouldn't mind staying like that forever. "I don't want to stop this but we need to clean ourselves up.. " he determined groggily, his voice hoarse. Chanyeol whined like a puppy, pouting cutely as he started kissing across the older's neck to his shoulder, wanting to stay like that a bit longer inhaling the smaller's sweet scent. The older smiled weakly. "I know baby, but we need to.. I will cuddle you to sleep once we finish..".

The taller lifted his head to look at him "Okay.. Let's take another bath first.. I'll carry you..". The younger knew how numb his boyfriend always was after an intense love making so he already planned on walking them both to the bathroom, even though he wasn't much better himself with his still weak, jelly-like legs.

"Thank you.. I still can't feel my body from how intense that was.." Baekhyun was so thankful for having such considerate and selfless partner like Chanyeol and he was more than happy because they would finally start living together.

With as much strength as he could gather, Chanyeol slowly stood up as the smaller wrapped around him tightly, his member never leaving Baekhyun's heat. Taking steady footsteps on his way to the bathroom with his still wobbly legs, he walked them to the tub and carefully stepped in. He lowered them gently as he held on the edges of the tub while Baekhyun clutched onto him like a koala bear. Resting his back on the cold surface of the tub, he positioned them so the older could lay on his chest while they waited for the tub to fill with warm water. 

"So, when do you think you can move in?" the older asked, his cheek pressed on the taller's firm chest.

Caressing the smaller's back with both hands, Chanyeol bit his lip thinking briefly before answering. "Any time you want.. Maybe for the weekend when you're free?"

"I took a few days leave actually, so we can start packing your stuff tomorrow already.." the CEO explained, moving forward to kiss his boyfriend's nose and lips.

"You knew I would say yes didn't you?" the taller smirked and lightly pinched his lover's ass, turning off the water.

"Well, it's not like we've been together for a short time.. I am sure about us, what we have.. It's genuine and wonderful, so why wait any longer? You mean everything to me and I want to show you that every day.. If you'll accept me.." Baekhyun said honestly, moving his hands along the younger's shoulder.

Chanyeol was stunned. "Byun Baekhyun, are you asking me to m-marry you?!" His eyes were wide and he felt his heart beating faster. "I don't know if my heart can take this much.." He observed his lover's face, looking for traces of denial. The smile that Baekhyun gave him reminded him of their first meet up. It was as pretty as he remembered, if not prettier. The beautiful glint in the smaller's eyes that was seen even through his rosy bangs made the taller more nervous. "Oh my God.. Baekhyun.. You are?!"

Baekhyun shifted a bit on Chanyeol's lap, bringing a hand to the younger's neck. "I mean, I want to, in the future.. But let's take things slow.. See where they lead us.. I only asked you to move in with me.. For now.." the older tried his best not to smile widely as his thoughts wandered off to a particular item, safely placed in a velvety box, waiting in his locked drawer at work. He knew now was not the time to pop that question. But soon... "We can go to a shelter in a few weeks after you settle in the apartment, and buy everything we need for our new housemate..Oh, and I think we should adopt a more mature kitty that knows how to-"

Chanyeol's eyes watered again, and he pecked the CEO's lips fondly to shut him up. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, hmm?" the younger cocked his head cutely and Baekhyun wanted to coo at him. "Well, I can only show you because I'm not that good with words.." And they continued kissing and holding each other until the water went cold. Both happy that they have each other because anywhere they go, as long as they are together, it will feel like home.

Because they are each other's home.

 

\- The End -


End file.
